This invention relates to an amusement device and, more particularly, to a projectile toy and a method for its manufacture.
Numerous throwing toys, well known in the art, are comprised of a resilient ball having a tether secured thereto. Typical embodiments of such toys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 20,187; 1,670,810; 4,088,319; and 4,294,447.
In the use of such toys, the extremity of the tether remote from the ball is grasped, and the ball is whirled about and the tether is released when the ball is traveling in the desired direction. In flight, the ball precedes the tether which trails as an elongated, almost straight tail. The toy may be thrown in the air and caught by the ball or tail as it comes down, or the toy may be thrown to another player who will catch it by the ball or tail.
The considerable centrifugal force which may be generated as the ball is whirled in a circular path prior to its release can cause the ball to separate from the tether. In prior toys of this nature, attachment of the tether to the ball has been inadequate or has been achieved at considerable manufacturing expense, or has compromised the performance or appearance of the toy. the tether means utilized in prior toys have also lacked sufficient tensile strength to resist breaking during use, and have generally not been amenable to the carrying of printed indicia such as names and messages visibly discernible during flight.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a toy comprised of a resilient ball having a securely affixed tether.
It is another object of this invention to provide a toy as in the foregoing object wherein said tether will function as a trailing tail when the toy is thrown.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toy of the aforesaid nature wherein said tether has sufficient tensile strength to resist breakage during use.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a toy of the aforesaid nature wherein said tether can carry visibly discernible indicia.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a toy of the aforesaid nature of rugged construction and a simple method for its manufacture, resulting in a low cost toy product.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.